Blaze the Koopa (Character)
''"Burn, baby! Burn!" '' Blaze the Koopa is the main protagonist of the Blaze the Koopa series. Appearance Blaze is a Red-Shell Koopa, meaning he has a red shell. Unlike most Koopa's, however, is that he has red eyes and prefers to wear Sneakers. After he got fused with a Fire-Flower, not much changed. In his "Burning Rage" form, he becomes completely red, with white eyes with no pupils. Personality Before he got his powers and rebelled, Blaze was clumsy and had a very low self-confidence. When he gained his powers and rebelled, however, he became a freedom-loving, smart, and liked to crack fire based puns. (Though he was still some-what clumsy.) In his "Burning Rage" form, he loses all emotions except for rage. He has no mercy and will not hold back no matter what. History/appearances Blaze the Koopa Blaze is the main protagonist in Blaze the Koopa 1. Blaze the Koopa 2: Brawl of the elements TBA Blaze the Koopa 3: Burning Souls TBA Fantendo Smash Bros. Slam Blaze is a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Slam. He is a starter. *B: Fireball *<>B: Flaming Cartwheel *^B: Flaming Uppercut *vB: Shell tuck/roll *SA: Burning Rage Powers/Abilities * Blaze, due to being fused with a Fire-Flower, can set parts of his body on fire. This means he can use his powers to deal massive blows. * Like most Koopa's, Blaze can tuck into his shell and use it to defend himself and/or attack others. He can also set his own shell on fire. * By simply re-painting his shell, he can make himself look like a normal Koopa, which can be good for being under-cover. * If Blaze is mad enough, he will activate "Burning Rage" mode, where all his stats are multiplied by X10. However, he has no control over what he does. Relationships Victor Blaze and Victor get along well, with Victor acting as Blazes mentor of sorts. In fact, Victor was the one that convinced Blaze the rebel against Bowser. The flaming Koopa sometimes feels like he knew him, however... Shella Blaze first met Shella after saving her from Fawful-Bots. Throughout the game, Shella has shown signs of having a crush on him, with Blaze being unaware. Blaze considers her one of his best friends, along with Victor. Mario While at first Blaze tried to kill Mario, they grew to be allies. It's hinted that the Red Plumber tought him how to use his powers better. Bowser Blaze REALLY hates his former boss Bowser. After Blaze learned that Bowser killed his parents and enslaved his race, Blaze wanted revenge. In the sequle, however, the hatred seemed to die down a little. Trivia * Many fans have pointed out many similarities between Blaze and Marvel hero Captain America, with both going from wimps to power-houses. Nintendo has confirmed that Blaze was indeed inspired by the Cap'n. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-10-19 at 11.48.03 AM.png|Blaze (16-Bit) Screen Shot 2016-10-19 at 11.48.23 AM.png|Blaze's Burning Rage mode (16-Bit) Blaze the Koopa.png|Blaze the Koopa (Normal) Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 3.27.33 PM.png|Concept are of Blaze's redesign for the upcoming reboot Screen Shot 2017-10-08 at 3.48.45 PM.png|A sprite of the Blaze the Koopa reboot Blazekoopa ricko.png|Art by Ricko Firefirefire.png|Art by Skratchkat BlazeKoopasketch ziegs.png|Art by Ziegs ACL Blaze the Koopa.png|Art by Mirai Moon Category:Fan Characters Category:Blaze the Koopa (Series) Category:Koopas Category:Golden-sans78's Characters Category:Golden-Sans78 Category:Characters Category:Koopa Troop Category:Nintendo Characters